roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Weiss Schnee
|rank = Huntress Student (formerly) Heiress (formerly)|gender = Female|armor = White dress|weapons = Myrtenaster|specialty = Heiress of Schnee Dust Company|affiliation = Team RWBY|appearances = First appeared in "White" trailer|voice actor = Kara Eberle}} Weiss Schnee (Why-ss Sh-nee) is one of the main characters and the second character introduced in RWBY. Weiss' weapon of choice is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster. She made her first appearance on February 14, 2013, in the "White" Trailer, in which she was performing a song while having a flashback of a fight with the Giant Armor, both of which presumably took place at White Castle. Appearance Default Weiss appears as a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. The same design seems to appear when she uses her Semblance. According to Weiss, her dress is a combat skirt, which Ruby Rose also wears. Weiss wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. In her segment of the logo, she appears to be as tall as, if not slightly taller than Ruby. However, this may just be Weiss' high-heeled boots, as she is actually the shorter of the two. Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, possibly containing Dust crystals or vials, respective to the colors on Myrtenaster. Pajamas Her sleepwear is a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and her logo on the upper-right chest. Alternate Outfit (SnowPea) Weiss wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly, black, thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots. This outfit was codenamed "SnowPea." Trivia *Given the character is based on Snow White, "Weiss Schnee" is the German version of said princess's name **Her two siblings both have names also started in W, and which evoke parts of her name: older sister Winter, and younger brother Whitley. *Weiss is able to fight while wearing high heels, which may be why Ruby suggests having a serious talk with her about it during the Beacon Dance. Category:RWBY Category:RWBY Characters Category:Characters